Pokemon The Final Showdown
by fossil fighter R.B.P
Summary: When all the teams come to take over the world only these 12 pokemon trainers will stand in their way. got idea from chasing the black rabbit's story but this is original.
1. Prologue: Darkness Rising

**Hi, I****'m back I will update my older story, but now I'm writing this story, I was going to wait for a little while longer but with gen 6 coming, I need to post this before gen 6. I got this from Chasing The Black Rabbit's story Pokemon Ultimate but I am making it original so enjoy**

On a secluded part of Four Island was New Rocket Industries headquarters. At first it was exciting for the people who lived on the island, all the cranes, bulldozers, and the out of reach place it was in made the people of Four isle employ themselves out of rash excitement as the construction crew, how happy they were when the project was completed. But those days were long gone now, now they were annoyed at New Rocket Industries because for weeks now different investors from around the world went there, corporations who had weird company uniforms. They came in fleets of noisy ships and loud jarring helicopters, and one corporation came in a giant airship big enough to carry the company's workers. Nowadays the hapless people of Four isle were lucky to get two hours of sleep, but they could not guess what was going on during that fateful day.

**Four Island, 6:00 a.m. New Rocket Headquarters**

In New Rocket Industries' board room the leaders of team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Cipher, and of course Rocket all were in there for one reason, world domination.

"Now that we're all here," announced Giovanni "we will discuss the tactics we will be using to take over the world. "

"Giovanni, what will we gain out of this?" asked Getsis

"Well, team Plasma will gain all of Unova, Magma will gain the land part of Hoenn, Aqua will gain the sea part of Hoenn, Galactic will gain Sinnoh, Cypher will gain Orre and Rocket will gain Kanto and Johto and we will split the lesser regions evenly" answered Giovanni businesslike

"Why should we risk our necks in a idea that probably will not work?" asked Cyrus haughtily it was hard to sound haughty when you put no emotion in your words but Cyrus managed

"Because it _will_ work" answered Giovanni "Greevil will explain"

All eyes were focused on the small scary man "Us at Team Cipher have discovered a way to close the heart of a Pokemon, making them ultimate fighters and increasing their power tenfold" everyone except Giovanni were shocked at Greevil's words "once the Pokemon is what we call a shadow Pokemon they are unfortunately able to be purified if shown with kindness, reverting them to their former state. However with ultra-strong Pokemon, such as legendary and mythical Pokemon you can they can make them not be purified by normal means we call them XD Pokemon the first one was taken by a young boy we have made eleven more XDs since then. Let me show you, XD 002"Greevil said while taking out a pokeball, it was Mewtwo, made by Team Rocket on Cinnabar Island to be the ultimate fighter, usually it was light pink and light purple, with a lithe body and a long tail but it was dark purple and black with red eyes. All the leaders watched breathlessly when Maxie finally got the courage to ask cautiously:

"Is it safe?"

"_Am I safe? Let me show you just how safe I am!" _Mewtwo lunged at Maxie with a Psycho Cut move, striking with a blade made of psychic energy Maxie flinched and screamed

"Mewtwo, stop!" yelled Greevil, Mewtwo stopped just centimeters from Maxie's throat "return" Greevil commanded, calling Mewtwo back into its pokeball

"You see. With these Pokemon on our side who will stop us?" asked Giovanni

One by one the leaders accepted Giovanni's plan, Giovanni's plan was announced to all the various grunts of the combined teams.

**Four island 9:00 p.m. village**

Late at night a team Plasma grunt traveled to a village, it was not uncommon for the grunts to go to certain villages and being a nuance but this grunt walked up to a man casually

"Is Getsis teaming up with the other organizations?" asked the man

"Yes lord N, it is just as you predicted." answered the grunt

"Where is the nearest port?"

"Near the day-care my lord."

"Good, keep me informed"

N sent out a Pokemon and left silently in the night sky heading to the port.


	2. Chapter 1: Kanto

**Thanks to pokesets23 and The Frog From Hell for reviewing the story. I don't own Pokemon, if I did it would be awesome**

Red was standing on Mt, Silver's peak waiting for a challenger, thinking about his latest loss

"_What went wrong in the battle against Ethan?_" Red thought "_If I used the team that I battled the Elite Four with, would the battle have gone differently?_" Red shook his head "_My other team is _way _stronger than this one, it wouldn't be fair. What would have happened if…_" his thoughts were interrupted by foot steps behind him "No Blue, I will not go back to Pallet Town no matter how much anyone wants me back" Red yelled

"My name is not Blue, and I am here for a different reason than that." said the person behind him. Red turned behind him and saw a teen around the same age as he behind him with green hair and a briefcase

"Who are you?" Red asked

"I am N, former prince of team Plasma and I need your help." N said

"I've heard of team Plasma, I am not going to steal Pokemon for you."

"No, I am here to ask you to fight team Rocket, they reunited and are trying to take over the world again, but that's not all, they also united other groups who together have the capability to take over the world."

"But didn't a kid named Ethan and also the champion Lance stop team Rocket previously?"

"Yes, but we need all the people who defeated crime teams before, so we need you. By the way I heard the Pokemon you have with you is not your strongest team, you might want to switch teams if you accept this." N gave Red a envelope from his briefcase, N flew off an a Pokemon. Red opened the envelope, the instructions were as followed:

"If you accept this, come to the deepest part of Icefall Cave in three weeks." Red walked down to the Pokemon Center at Mt. Silver and switched all his Pokemon in the P.C.

"Hello my old friends, we have some training to do." Red mumbled. He threw out a pokeball and out came a Charizard, a huge red dragon-like pokemon with a small flame on its tail. Red jumped on the Charzard's back "Charizard use Fly to Viridian City, we got some training to do with Blue" Red said

"Zard Charizard" (_Ah,_ _it feels good to stretch my wings_) Charizard roared as he took off

They glided on thermals towards Viridian City.

In the air N was talking to his spy, Laurence on a cell phone

"Where's the next one Laurence ? "N asked

"the next two are in Johto, try the battle frontier my lord." Laurence asked

"Good." N flew towards the Battle Frontier

**Red's Team: Charizard (Male) moves: Blast Burn, Fly, Heat Wave, Focus Punch. Nature: Serious. Ability: Blaze**

**Nidoking (Male) moves: Megahorn, Sludge Bomb, Earthquake, Thunder. Nature: Rash. Ability: Poison Point**

**Clefable (Female) moves: Meteor Mash, Metronome, Softboiled, Return. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Magic Guard**

**Vaporeon (Male) moves: Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Surf, Water Pulse. Nature: Careful. Ability: Water Absorb**

**Ditto (N/A) moves: Transform. Nature: Quirky. Ability: Limber**

**Kabutops (Male) moves: X-Scissor, Rock Slide, Waterfall, Aerial Ace. Nature: Brave. Ability: Battle Armor**

**Trainer backstory: Red was based on My _Pokemon Firered _Team, I had Charizard, Clefable, Vaporeon and the three legendary birds, but I thought he would be over powered compared to the other eleven so I gave him three of my favorite Kanto Pokemon, and changed some moves around, see you next week  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Johto

**Sorry guys**** my grades were slipping so my mom pulled my writing privileges so I am trying to catch up to where I want to be.**

In the Battle Arcade, in the Battle Frontier, Ethan just swept the last person who just happened to be the 20th person which meant it was time for him to fight the frontier brain.

"The Frontier Brain has taken notice of your battle progress," the Emcee said "so, introducing the Arcade Star Dahlia!" he made a gesture and suddenly multicolor strobe lights stated flickering on and off.

"Oooh, pretty lights." the crowd said in unison, mesmerized by the flashing lights. suddenly Ethan noticed s girl in the audience who wore a odd yellow sweater that cutoff at the midriff. However the crowd was too busy looking at the lights to notice her, the mystery girl seemed pretty ticked about this.

"Ahem" she said loudly, the throng jumped. Apparently they went out of their hypnotized state and when they saw her they were starstruck.

"It's the Arcade Star Dahlia!" one guy said.

"She's so strong!"

"I hear she has a Zapdos!" Dahlia made her way towards the stage and stood in the opposite side of the side.

"No need to worry" Dahlia said, ".~ Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. no need to worry.~ Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have not merely arrived here because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself." Ethan nodded, the Emcee put the roulette button in Ethan's hand.

"Without further ado... lets spin the roulette." the Emcee said.

"_I want to win fairly, no special gimmicks this time_" Ethan thought "_But at the same time, I don't want to lose again because of a bad stop. I'll try to stop on the no event spot_" Ethan pressed the button… and stopped on no event, Ethan smiled.

"No event, too bad," there were collective groans from the audience " Let the battle begin!"

"Always be smiling! Luck comes to those who are happy! That's why I always keep a big smile and believe in my pokemon in battle." Dahlia said with a smile, both trainers had their pokeballs ready for the battle Ethan had to win this battle he lost to Dahlia two times already, his eyes burned with fiery excitement, but suddenly he heard a familiar voice in the audience say:

"Sorry! Excuse me! You know, you make a better door then a window! Sorry about your foot!" as the person came closer he saw his old friend Lyra.

"Lyra, how did you come here?" Ethan asked.

" Well, at first I went through the entrance, then a lady told me that I couldn't enter because a battle was going on. So, I took a few steps back and tried to jump over her. But, I kicked her in the face on accident. And then, I ran through the hall and came through this crowd." explained Lyra.

" Lyra, there was a door for the audience. You know that right?"

"Oh, now I feel bad for giving her a concussion."

The emcee looked both puzzled and annoyed "If both sides are ready, can we begin?" the Emcee asked.

"Oh, sorry." said Ethan, embarrassed "Go, Raichu" a orange kangaroo rat looking pokemon with a white belly and a long tail that ended with a lightning bolt came out of the pokeball.

"Chu, Rai Rai." (_third time's a charm._) Raichu said shrugging.

"Go, Ludicolo" Dahlia said. A pokemon that looked like a dancing pineapple with a duck beak and a sumbero.

"Ludi colo lud lud lud colo ludi " (_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, No One Wants To Be Defeated) _Ludicolo said with fire in its eyes.

"Raichu, use Volt Tackle" Ethan said. Raichu ran speedily to Ludicolo while engulfed by electricity, it hit Ludicolo at full speed making considerable damage to Ludicolo, but Raichu looked injured too.

"Rai chu rai…" (_My head hurts…_)

"Ludicolo, You don't look so good, no need to worry, use Swords Dance" Dahlia said.

" Colo lud, lud, lud"(_Every day I'm shuffling, shuffling, shuffling_) it sang. While Ludicolo cheered it shuffled with its hands glowing.

"Raichu, Volt Tackle again" Ethan said.

"Chu rai." (_Ok_)."

Raichu used Volt Tackle again and like again both Ludicolo and Raichu were injured.

"Ludicolo, Swords Dance."

Ludicolo shuffled again.

"Raichu, Charge beam "Raichu balanced on its tail, held up its hands, and fired a yellow burst of electricity at Ludicolo, ludicolo got hit and was KOd. Raichu's body was crackling with sparks, and it had a wicked gleam in it's eyes.

"Good,_ Raichu absorbed all that exc_ess _electricity_," thought Ethan "_Raichus become more violent after absorbing a lot of electricity."_

"Ludicolo..." "_We won't back down..._" Ludicolo said.

"No need to worry, " Dahlia said as she returned Ludicolo "come out Medicham." Instantly a pokemon with a gray body, large red and yellow legs and the same colored headpiece.

"_I will beat you because I have reached nirvana._" Medicham said.

"Chu rai?" (_Nirvawhat?_) Raichu asked.

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt." Instantly, Medicham's headpiece glowed blue and its head become surrounded by a see-through reflective shield it then shot at the opponent like a missile and tried to hit Raichu but Raichu barely dodged the move.

"Raichu, use Charge Beam" Raichu used Charge Beam, it hit it and did some damage and Raichu absorbed excess electricity again.

"Zen Headbutt again." Medicham used Zen Headbutt and it hit this time and Raichu was KOed but sparks of electricity appeared around Medicham, paralyzing it.

"Raichu chu..." (_Sorry Ethan.._) Raichu said sadly.

"It's ok Raichu," Ethan said, recalling Raichu "you did your best, go Electivire" a gorilla looking Pokemon with an antennae, twin black tails and yellow and black stripes came out of the pokeball.

"Vire elect!" "L_et's do this!_"

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt" Medicham used Zen Headbutt but Electivire caught it with its tails

_"Let me go!_"

"Vire!" "_Ok!_" Electivire threw Medicham up in the air

"_That's not what I meant!_"

"Electivire, ThunderPunch." Electivire's fist started glowing yellow and sparking, Electivire jumped high and punched Medicham to the ground.

"Medicham, Zen Headbutt again." Medicham used Zen Headbutt at Electivire.

"Block it with ThunderPunch!" Electivire used ThunderPunch at Medicham, it flew back and fell on the floor "Earthquake" Electivire jumped up in the air and slammed its fist against Medicham, setting off a small earthquake in the process.

"No need to worry, I saved my strongest for last, go Dusknoir." a black pokemon looking like a genie with two eyespots, a zigzag line across its torso and a yellow antenna on its head.

"Noir, dusk!" "_Ha, you again!_" Dusknoir laughed.

"Electivire, ThunderPunch." Electivire used ThunderPunch but Electivire went through Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, Trick Room!" Dusknoir's eye glowed red and a blue rectangle grew until it went over the whole battlefield "Now, Shadow Punch barrage!" Dusknoir punched the air and multiple shadowy fists hit Electivire and it was KOed.

"Return Electivire," Ethan recalled Electivire "Go Typhlosion!" a badger like pokemon with a dark blue back, cream underbelly, and red dots that went along the back of its neck that ignited as soon as it was out.

"Losion!" "_Time to fight!_" Typhlosion roared.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch" Dusknoir used Shadow Punch.

"Typhlosion, Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion's claw was surrounded with a dark purple outline and it ran up and struck Dusknoir, its attack took a lot of damage.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch again!" the attack hit Typhlosion while it was close to Dusknoir, taking a critical hit.

"Blast Burn!" Typhlosion's fire grew until it was half it's size, it opened its mouth, and a red hot ember came fluttering towards Dusknoir

"Noir dusknoir?" "_Ha you call that Blast Burn?_" Dusknoir touched the ember, suddenly the ember exploded into a great red inferno around it "DUSK, DUSK, DUSKNOIR DUSK!" "_IT BURNS, IT BURNS, GREAT ARCEUS ALMIGHTY IT BURNS!_" Dusknoir took a lot of damage but was not KOed. Even when the main flame was out the flames around Dusknoir were still burning high.

"Shadow Punch while it's still recharging!" The Shadow Punch went through the flame.

"Typhlosion, now!" Typhlosion jumped over Dusknoir.

"Noir?" "_What?_" The Shadow Punch went around and towards Dusknoir since it was in the path Typhlosion was. "Noir." "_Uh-oh_" the punch hit Dusknoir, KOing it. The crowd cheered loudly as Dahlia returned Dusknoir.

"You are so very, very good! My pokemon had a good time too!" Dahlia said.

"Congrats Ethan, you get the Silver Arcade Print!" the Emcee said.

Ethan and Lyra were in the Pokemon Center waiting for Ethan's pokemon to be healed.

"Ethan, how did you come up with your strategy?" Lyra asked.

"I thought that if a Shadow Punch followed you then Typhlosion could jump over Dusknoir and it would damage the user. But I needed for the flames to hide Typhlosion and even though it can't attack after Blast Burn, it can still move. And the slower it moved then the faster it would move in the Trick Room." the nurse walked over to Ethan.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your pokemon to full health." the nurse said as she was giving Ethan's pokeballs to him "We hope to see you again!"

"You want his pokemon to get hurt?"Lyra asked,the nurse looked confused.

"What-"

"Where are the travel brochures?" asked Ethan, even though he knew, he wanted to change the subject.

"Over there, next to the potted plants."

"Thanks." he said as he was walking over to the brochures.

"Ethan, didn't you travel to the Sinnoh and the Unova region?"Lyra asked.

"Yeah, in Sinnoh I traded two of my pokemon to my friend Dawn for my Camerupt and Hippowdon. In Unova I gave my friend Hilbert some pokemon that I hatched" he picked up a brochure that showed a desolate desert. "Come to Orre, we have large groups of roughnecks, cacti farms, and...sand? That's tempting."

"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind "My name is N." a teen a couple of years older than Ethan with green hair and a briefcase appeared.

"Hi, I'm Ethan and this is Lyra."

"I know, but I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Team Rocket has resurrected and I need you two to help me." N handed Ethan an envelope with the same thing on it as Red's. N left the pokemon center and flew away on his pokemon. "Who's next Laurence?" N asked on his cell phone.

"The next three trainers are in Hoenn."

**Ethan's Team: Typhlosion (Female) moves: Blast Burn, Heat Wave, Eruption, Shadow Claw. Nature: Jolly. Ability: Blaze **

**Raichu (Female) moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Surf, Charge Beam. Nature: Hardy. Ability: Static**

**Electivire (Male) moves: Earthquake, Cross Chop, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch. Nature: Adamant. Ability: Motor Drive**

**Magmortar (Female) moves: Hyper Beam, SolarBeam, Fire Blast, Psychic. Nature: Modest. Ability: Flame Body**

**Ethan's Backstory: I based him off my HeartGold team**

**Camerupt (Male) moves: Earthquake, Earth Power, Eruption, SolarBeam. Nature: ****Docile. Ability: Solid Rock**

**Hippowdon (Male) moves: ****Earthquake, Dig, Thunder Fang, Stealth Rock. Nature: Lonely. Ability: Sand Stream**

******Ethan's Backstory: Ethan was based off my HeartGold team, I got my Typhlosion as a starter. When my level was 10 I got Raichu from Pokemon Battle Revolution and I got Magmortar and Electivire from the same game before I beat the Elite Four. I traded two pokemon for Hippowdon and Camerupt**

******Lyra's team: Meganium (Male) moves: Body Slam, Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Magical Leaf. Nature: Docile. Ability: Overgrow.**

******Pikachu (Female) moves: Surf, Thunder, Iron Tail, Charge Beam. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Static.**

******Luxray (Male) moves: Shock Wave, Thunder, Crunch, Thunder Fang. Nature: Gentle. Ability: Rivalry.**

******Typhlosion (Male) moves: Eruption, Dig, Flamethrower, Blast Burn. Nature: Quirky. Ability: Blaze.**

**Kingdra (Male) moves: Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Draco Meteor. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Sniper.**

**Tauros (Male) moves: Giga Impact, Zen Headbutt, Thrash, Stomp. Nature: Brave. Ability, Anger Point**

******Lyra's Backstory: Lyra was based off my sister, pokemaniac9999's team in HeartGold, Meganium was my sister's starter. She got pikachu the same way I did and I traded her a baby Cyndaquil that my Typhlosion and Camerupt had. She traded a Shinx to herself. Originally she had Torterra and Ho-oh but she didn't want them to be in this fic. **


End file.
